


【授翻】Fallout/余波

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两天前，Sam操了他的哥哥。一个小时前，Dean回来了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】Fallout/余波

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fallout](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122790) by riyku. 



标题：Fallout 余波

作者：riyku

译者：ikerestrella

分级：NC-17

 

* * *

 

 

 

**

水龙头里流淌着滚烫的热水，水汽蒸腾而上，在镜面形成一层遮雾；积水在停车场锈迹斑斑的水槽里打着旋。

Sam将手放在水流下，让水浇灌在他的手掌之上，直到他的掌心被热水烫成怒放的红。他将水淋洒在自己脸上，昨日剃须时落下的裂口像是针刺一样扎在自己的下颚。他拿起一张带着硬纸板气味的粗糙纸巾将脸擦干。

镜子上有一道横跨两个对角的裂痕，Sam的脸在镜子里看上去极不协调，左右两边连接不起来，一只眼睛比实际位置稍高，他的嘴看上去像是被分成了两半。死点位置。他双肘支撑在水槽台面上，深深地呼吸，将四周浓重的空气沉进自己的肺部，然后再小心翼翼地舒缓呼出。

两天前，Sam操了他的哥哥。

一个小时前，Dean回来了。他火急火燎地冲进汽车旅馆门内，粗声粗气地命令他，让他别再磨蹭赶紧上车，他们现在找到活儿干了。就在刚刚越过州界线的地方有恶鬼肆虐，正在扭断人们的脖子。在这期间，他没有看过Sam一眼；在这之后，他也没怎么看过他。Sam感觉自己像是冻在了原地，目瞪口呆地坐着动弹不得，像是要誓死守卫着那张汽车旅馆的床。他一看见Dean，内心便激荡起千层的情绪——恐惧、欲求，而最重要的，是他终于松了一口气。那些情绪浓郁而令人窒息，让他的眼眶潮湿、喉头哽塞——不，这算不上哭，这只是他的肌体所做出的应激反应。

他想他现在的样子应该变了，可是事实却不是这样。他的嘴角和往常一样坚毅不动——Dean会说这叫固执，而Sam则将这叫做果敢；他的肩膀和往常一样挺立，与手肘成一个直角；他的双眸也和往常一样呈一抹淡褐色，至于他是从哪儿遗传来的，他永远没法知道，因为能告诉他的人都已经不在人世——他们现在大概都得飘着走了吧，不过也没人能怪他。

人们都说，镜子总是能揭示真相。不过既然这面镜子是破的，那情况也许有所不同。

门外，飞虫一窝蜂地聚集在加油站屋顶的吊灯附近上下飞窜。Sam这两天都累得不成人形。他像是刚经历了一场车祸，被击得溃败不堪，沉甸甸的双腿如同灌了铅，迷糊的双眼像是成天在捉弄他；他累得如同被烧焦白翼的飞蛾仓皇地振翅而逃，如同微小彗星被迫绕着直冒泡的高压钠制卫星旋转。他慢吞吞地伸出手在自己眼前晃了晃，几只手指成扇形伸展开来。他感觉他的手拖曳着叠影，感觉自己像是刚嗑完一晚上的药，现在还没缓过劲来；他的腹部像是扭成了结，在清晨到来之前，最后一次享受如坠云霄的兴奋快感。

Dean倚靠在汽车后备箱上，靴子抵在保险杆上，一只手握住气泵，指节都因攒拳用力而露出血红色。他的中指已经肿胀变形，不过Sam不打算问他是怎么回事。Dean已经回来了，Sam感觉自己如同手握两个A和一整套八点那么幸运，他不想再得寸进尺。

Sam在停车场的一侧眺望着Dean的身影，看着他耸了耸肩让大衣在他的肩膀上摆正，看着他不经意撅起的下嘴唇，看着他一脸机警、令人生畏的表情。他好看到可以去当电影明星，不过识趣的Sam绝不会在他面前将这句话说出口。要是时间不同、场合不同，他说不定可以和James Dean一决高下。

Sam向他的哥哥走近，一路绕过Impala到了副驾位边。Dean的身子在他经过时微微一抖。Sam的靠近无形地在逼迫他后退，现在他们就像两块相同的磁石，都是正极或者都是负极，早已被科学证明无法和睦共存。

“Dean，”Sam开口道，他的手颤抖着移向哥哥，如同一次肌肉抽搐或者条件反射。他不知道他到底想做什么，所有的选择看上去都同样的荒唐。所有，他只是重复地唤着Dean的名字。

Dean看了他一眼，那表情生动无误地对他说着，“说吧，你想怎么办？”。他的目光一直不愿意与他的汇合。对于打持久战这种事，Dean绝无敌手，所以Sam想，他现在回来一定有什么缘由。

“你为什么又回来找我？”

“总不能把你留在这儿吧，那也太混账了。”Dean粗鲁地将气喷嘴一拳头砸上水泵，将他一肚子郁结的闷气全部撒在那可怜无辜的金属家伙身上。这已经不错了，那拳头本可能是落在Sam的脸上。不过Sam倒有些自我毁灭地希望那真能是他的脸，至少这样Dean还能碰一碰他。

“但是——”

Dean立马快速地摇了摇头说，“别，Sam。别……别说这个。”他的语气如同一扇铁门被猛然砸上一样的果决。

他坐上车，副驾位的靠背上有一道凹痕，正好与Sam相贴合。他一坐上去，那道凹痕便环绕着他的腰背，将他紧紧地拥抱住。座位上的皮革已经被磨损得发软，柔顺得如同Dean大腿内侧上端的肌肤。Sam不知道，他该如何去应付这样的记忆；他也不知道，该如何去应对那些情绪；它们蜷缩在他的大脑里，潜伏在他的心里，将他的胸膛拧成一条带，让他痛苦难忍，喘不过气。

他从不知道该怎么办。十二岁，他没法眼睛从Dean的身上离开时，他不知道该怎么办；十六岁，他在浴室花洒下勾着背，手握成拳包裹住自己的阴茎，却希望那只手属于Dean时，他不知道该怎么办；十八岁那年他离开，二十一岁那年他回来，一把格洛克手枪搁在他执拗而扭曲的心前，他也不知道该怎么办。

Dean的身子沉进驾驶座里，从口袋里掏出一条宝贝露丝的糖块，连带着一张揉皱了的收据一起丢到Sam的膝盖上。Sam的胃立刻咕噜噜地叫了起来，像是在表示感激。他已经两天没吃过东西，这两天里，他除了等待之外什么也没做。汽车发动起来，发出一声嘶吼的咆哮，那是Sam的记忆中他的第一首摇篮曲。Dean向西边行进，从宾夕法尼亚州一直驶向俄亥俄州。他们以前去过那里，Dean知道该怎么走。

有时候，他们会像现在这样，一整天都不说话。和一个人困在同一辆车里，一走就是好几里的路程，话题总会不够用的。他们的交流越来越基本，有时候只需给对方一个眼神，或者只是如同穴居人一样咕哝两声；Dean会拍拍Sam的膝盖吸引他的注意，或者抬抬他的下巴。到最后，Dean会干脆不理他，这就如同一场对视比赛，看谁能撑得久不转开视线，只不过比赛的方式从肢体换做了语言。Sam倒是享受这样的安静，这样可以让他从Dean整天挂在嘴边的俏皮话和小孩子才开的白痴玩笑里歇一口气。Dean的幽默感从十四岁开始就没有长进了（“你绝对不敢，Sammy，我赌五毛你绝对不敢”），要不就是文字游戏，要不就是可笑的双关语，时不时还掺杂点适量的流行文化元素。Sam讨厌他这点，却又暗暗地喜欢。

然而，现在这样的安静却让他痛不欲生。气氛沉闷阴郁，却又剑拔弩张，像是一块埋满地雷的战地。Sam的脖子靠在窗户边试着入睡，可是到头来总是刚刚要熟睡过去，就因为感觉到Dean的注视而清醒过来。他闭着眼睛，只露出一个小缝，透过睫毛偷看着他的哥哥，假装已经入睡。不过Dean多半早就看穿他了。长久以来，他们坐同一辆车，住同一间房，在同一座酒吧混迹，一眼就能看穿彼此的一切。而且，从来没有太多东西能够逃过Dean的眼睛，这正是最让人恼火的事。

高速路上的灯光在Dean的脸上闪烁而过，从最开始单色的阴影逐渐变成鲜活的色彩，最后又淡回阴影。Dean的脖子和耳朵交界处的平顺曲线上有一块硬币大小的伤痕，他的手一直不注意地抚摸着它，手指轻擦在伤痕边缘，到了正中部位又加力压紧，像是想通过反复触摸把它给记下来。Sam记得自己的嘴覆在那块皮肤上的样子，他的牙齿在那里留下的突痕现在已经变得血红；他记得哥哥温热的皮肤，记得他皮肤上交织着咸味、汗味和廉价剃须水味道的气息。

Dean该是个简单的人，他对待家庭说一不二，恪守信任与忠诚。哪怕他脚下的土地都动荡不安，他的步伐仍巍然不动。如果不用“简单”来形容，也找不到第二个更恰当的词语；“简单”最常用，最通俗。一个个路牌从他Sam的视野里淡去，消失在无尽的远方。

他们越过州界线时，太阳刚刚探出头来。欢迎标牌由红白蓝三色组成（上帝保佑美国吧！），告诉他们广阔的俄亥俄州有许多他们尚未探索过的东西。不过那路牌什么情况也不了解。

 

**

这个案子毫无新意。所有被扼断脖子的人都是中年男子，所有的单车事故都发生在这一条箭直的高速公路上，不过毒理学报告显示这些人都是罪有应得。在道路一旁可以看见一个十字架，一个装着被晒焦的塑料花的花瓶，还有一个花环，上面用已经淡去的字迹写着一个名字，Jamie。Sam上网调查了几个小时，了解了事情的根源。一个十七岁的女孩在84年时遭遇了肇事逃逸；肇事者叫Lester Cash，三起酒醉驾驶记录在案，在这个星球上呆了四十八年，还没挨到第四十九年就用一根绳子和一台结实得出奇的吊风扇结束了自己的生命。自那之后，她便开始四处找寻他。

她长着一头红发，家人埋葬她时为她穿上一条装点着粉色绸带的白色裙子。远处高速公路的噪音在他耳边嗡嗡作响。Sam将手上从墓穴里沾染的灰尘擦在裤子上，然后将盐和助燃剂倒入坟墓里。Dean点燃火柴后，他们俩都站在原地见证着尸体燃烧殆尽，正如父亲所教的那样。

火焰燃得很慢。Sam感觉自己如同一个丧尽天良的罪人，因为他的眼睛总是控制不住瞟向Dean，而他的脑子里总是想着Dean的手是怎样抚摸着他的颈背，他的嘴唇是多么的柔软，他叉开双腿躺在床上臀尖上翘的样子是多么美妙，他嘴里是怎样不停地叫喊着，“该死”“上帝”“快，Sam，快”；Sam忍不住回想两天前的那一顿早餐，他点了麦片，而Dean点了牛排和鸡蛋，却想不到在不到十二个小时之后，他的阴茎便会无比深入地埋进哥哥的身体里。

一切都起源于一件小事，一件小得不能再小的事。Sam将外带的中餐抱在怀里回到旅馆房间，一进门就看见Dean一心想要找碴的样子，好像是因为他最喜欢的一把猎刀上出现了凹痕，不过这没什么重要的，什么东西都可能造成这个。Dean推搡着他的身子，Sam便推了回去，然后推得更加用力，直到他将Dean的身子抵在门上，将他牢牢地固定在那儿。就在这时，Sam的心里好像有什么失了灵，一时间挣脱了牢笼。与其说那是个吻，倒不如说是用一小时一百里的速度猛烈地冲进一块砖头里。而这只是开始。

现在，Dean的大拇指正搓揉着他的下嘴唇，而Sam却希望是自己在为他做这个；他无比迫切地想要知道他正在想什么，然后他伸出手，在Dean一动不动任由他抚摸自己肩膀的时候，他的手颤了一颤。在不到一秒钟之后，Dean便将他的手一掌拍下，转过身向不远处的车奔去。

Sam的心里涌起一阵怒火，他跟随着他的脚步；怒火在他心里快速地飞掠，捅戳着他的身体，如同闪电般锐利。一时间，他觉得他太爱他，爱得连看他一眼都没法承受；他对他的爱如同一把双刃剑，一直以来都是如此。

Dean在车敞开的门前停住脚步。他低着头，肩膀蜷曲着；Sam注视着他，就像他一直以来所做的那样，注视着他，视野中心只有他的哥哥一个人，其余整个世界都沦为一团静止的掠影，徒作点缀。

“为什么回来？”Sam说。他知道自己现在无异于过早地揭开伤疤，在那仍血肉模糊的破口处泼洒酒精。

“我已经说过了，”Dean说。他没有抬头，只是背对着他。

“那还不够，”Sam向Dean走近，小心翼翼地保持着脚步轻声，像是猎魔时一样。“到底为什么？”他的手轻抚上Dean的腰背，手一路上移，感受着他脊椎的轮廓，然后放上他衣领上端赤裸的皮肤上。他努力让自己不去注意Dean身体的闪躲。

“因为这个世界上，我在意的只有两样东西，而我只有拥有了其中一样，另一样才有意义。”Dean深吸一口气，然后转身面对Sam。

“我很抱歉，”Sam说着，他感觉自己心口流淌的不是血，而是碎掉的玻璃渣。

“别说这个，”Dean摇了摇头，对着Sam生硬地扯了扯嘴角。那是他这几个月里，不，可以说是他这几年里见过最危险的情景。他站在Sam和车之间，现在面临的只有两个选择，一是与Sam直面对抗，从他身前离开；二是弯下身子缩进驾驶位里。Dean从来不是会退缩的人，那是他最好的品质之一，几乎快要到达Sam给他列的那张长的惊人的榜单的首位。

“那我要说什么？”他向Dean的方向微微挪动了几步，感觉哥哥四周的空气像是被电流击穿，异常地涌动着。

Dean的眼睛凝视着他的嘴唇，“我也不知道了，Sammy。你可以说那是个意外，说你不是成心的，然后我就可以告诉你我一句话也不信。”

“我绝对不会——”Sam刚刚开口，却没法继续说下去，因为Dean扶住他的脖子，将他按下，凑向他的头吻上了他的嘴唇。他的吻热切而果决，如同万有引力一般不可抗拒；他的舌头缓缓地伸进Sam的双唇，甜蜜地缠绕，在他的口腔深处舔舐，用他的真心实意亲吻着他，用他的全部亲吻着他，不留任何反悔的余地。

Dean的手溜进他的衣衫之下，掌住他的髋骨将他向自己拉近，让他们的身体不留缝隙地交叠在一起。Dean的胸膛坚实地和Sam相抵，他粗大的阴茎火热地推挤着Sam的下身，臀部不住地微微前涌，动作零碎而迫切。

“闭嘴，”Dean说道，嘴和Sam的相靠，“一听就不会是什么好话。”Dean的身子仍然被夹在车身和Sam之间，他跪了下来，膝盖下的碎石嘎吱作响，他却一句牢骚也没有发。Sam这才意识到他是认真的，不是在闹着玩，这一切也不是个宇宙终极的玩笑。“我没想过，从来没想过……”

“什么？”Sam问道，可是他的手下Dean的头发那么柔顺，他的思绪开始涣散起来。

“不重要了，一会儿再说。”他透过裤子挤压着Sam的阴茎，对着那块显眼的突起处张开嘴。；Dean的手指按进他的皮肤里，他嘴唇的热度渗进他的牛仔裤里，Sam感觉自己如同被人拆解开来，变得虚弱无助。远处高速公路上的车前灯飞掠而过，树叶被风拂过轻声地沙沙作响。Dean拉开Sam的裤子，将他的阴茎握在手里，快速地抽弄，然后松松地将头部含在嘴里，舌头舔弄着顶端。Sam用力地咬住口腔两侧的肉，一阵真切的疼痛让他意识到这一切不是梦，他现在并没有因为长期睡眠不足而身陷幻境。

Dean将他的阴茎一咽而下，Sam心不在焉地向他乞求原谅，请求Dean不要停下来。接着，他的舌头在头部肆意地快速扫荡而过，舌尖轻轻地伸进裂缝里，Sam一下子什么话也说不出。Dean并不太懂什么招数，可是那也并不重要。他将Sam的半根阴茎都含进嘴里，让他的阴茎填满自己的嘴，然后又将其取出，擦了擦下巴后再次送进嘴里。他分泌的口水太多，而且要是还有下次的话，Sam得提醒他让他注意点他的牙齿。不过他火热的口腔已经近乎完美，他的轻声呻吟让Sam的阴茎为之震颤，令他全身发热；Sam的腹部肌肉一阵紧缩，大腿传来疼痛，睾丸上倾紧靠在他的身体上。

Dean又开始低声呻吟，Sam微微移动，终于抗拒不了本能，任由自己绷紧的身体向前涌动撞击着哥哥的嘴，然后在最后关头收回，靠在Dean的嘴唇上让液体喷涌而出。他的膝盖一动不动，呼吸像是被困在了肺里面无法出逃。

“要是发生一次，我们可以说只是事故，”Dean像是攀爬阶梯一样缠上Sam的身子，给了他一个最为色情的吻，他的舌头舔进Sam的嘴里让Sam尽情地品尝他自己的味道。他的嘴唇湿润而肿胀，带着淤青的色泽；Sam知道他的哥哥很美，但是这件事，Sam也永远不会告诉他的哥哥。

“要是发生两次呢？”Sam问。他的头脑迷糊，整个骨架都在微微作颤。Dean将他的身子固定在车的背后，拉拽下自己的牛仔裤。现在他们两人的裤子都已经褪到了大腿处。接着，他挽住他的腰，将他的背弯下，Sam的脸和掌心都搭在冰冷的金属车身上，Dean的牛仔裤在他赤裸的臀部粗糙地摩擦，他的手指却那么温暖，如同岩石般坚毅有力。

“那我想，我们得先看看再说。”

fin.


End file.
